


In Our Electric Storms and Our Shifting Sands

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Double Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mid-Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: It's difficult to stay quiet when someone is giving you every reason to be anything but that.





	In Our Electric Storms and Our Shifting Sands

**Author's Note:**

> for triceratopper on tumblr for the prompt: _“Try to stay quiet, understand?”_

A swift hand clamped over her mouth and smothered the licentious cries. Celes whimpered as Setzer flicked his violet eyes upwards. The floorboards creaked above with muffled voices skittering by. Celes attempted to calm her breaths, but with a certain someone buried to the hilt between her thighs, the stillness tested more than her patience.

The footsteps faded and Setzer returned his gaze to her. “Almost earned ourselves an audience,” he whispered, each word arousing Celes further. “I was under the impression you wanted to avoid that.”

With the hand falling from her face, Celes licked her lips and exhaled. “That would be ideal.”

“Try to stay quiet, _ma cherie_.” Setzer eased in, his hot breath teasing her. “Understand?”

“Just shut up and fuck me already—”

A hard kiss silenced her. Celes melted into Setzer, arms and legs alike clinging to him. He pinned her against the wall in the cramped spiral staircase, balancing her upon the metal railing. A far cry from a feather bed, but it made no difference, so long as he didn’t stop lavishing her with attention. And when his hips resumed pumping into her, reality blurred around Celes until all she begged for was Setzer.


End file.
